


Sunsets with MJ

by spidey_archives



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Date Night, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First ever published fic, Fluff, Peter and MJ are in love, Peter is romantic as fuck, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Prompt Fic, Romance, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, go easy on me please, kinda mediocre, soft, they're cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidey_archives/pseuds/spidey_archives
Summary: She leans in and places her lips upon his, a silent gesture, yet one worth a thousand words, he knows what it means, he gets her. Sunsets with MJ, any time with his beautiful girlfriend Michelle, is time that he would never change for the world.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Sunsets with MJ

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first ever published fic, just a short oneshot! enjoy :)  
> prompt I used: 
> 
> Person A: "What's your most precious memory?"
> 
> Person B: "Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating those disgusting chips from the petrol station with the broken sign."
> 
> Person A: "Seriously? Why?"
> 
> Person B: "Because hat was the first time I ever saw you smile for real."

Peter sits atop a building, MJ sat by his side, he can feel a slight heat radiating off of her; a comforting warmth. They both watch the sun gracefully setting over the horizon, its quiet as they take it all in. The sky an array of vibrant colours, the orange glow of the setting sun radiating on MJ’s skin, he glances at her face briefly as she stares off into the distance. They’ve been up here for a while, talking, eating, watching the sun slowly lower in the distance. Peter had planned a surprise date, they met after his daily patrol. He looks down at her hands as her fingers grip the edge of the roof of the building, her legs dangling over the ledge, he places his suit-clad hand on top of hers – she jumps slightly, but looks at him and smiles shyly, “Hi” she whispers, “Hey, are you okay?” Peter asks, attempting to spark a new conversation after they were silent for so long, “I'm good- happy” she blurts out, making direct eye contact with Peter “Good, I'm happy too” he replies with a tight-lipped smile.

Silence takes over once again as nighttime rolls around, the sun has set fully by now, they must have been up here for hours, his hand still resting on MJ’s, he glides his thumb across her fingers, caressing them, “Hey, it's getting late, do you... wanna leave now?” Peter asks, “Uh, we can stay a little longer... If you want” she replies with an apprehensive half-laugh, “Sure, I'm not busy, and I like hanging out with you, a lot” MJ turns to him with a grin, “You’re so sweet Peter. I like spending time with you too” Peter huffs a laugh at her response - the exchange rather cheesy, but he wouldn’t want to be with anyone else right now. He grips her hand tighter, lifting it and interlocking their fingers. She smiles to herself and squeezes his fingers in appreciation, scooting closer towards him, she leans over and rests her head on his shoulder. The coolness of his spandex suit prevalent, as her cheek tingles. Peter in turn places a kiss on her hair. They're happy together. Their relationship is still fairly new, their three-month anniversary having just passed.

Three months, you would think they knew everything about one another by now, however, it's quite the contrary. Peter knows that Michelle is quite closed off personally, she struggles revealing things that may make her seem _weak_ , though, Peter knows MJ is one of the strongest women in his life- that he has ever met. She has barriers in place – she can't help it, Peter knows this, and he will never rush her. He will allow her to lower these walls in her own pace, as long as they are together, she's safe. “Are you cold?” Peter asks, “I can turn on the heater in my suit if you are...” he suggests, “No, I'm okay, thank you though” Michelle answers mellowly, Peter squeezes her hand in affirmation, “Of course, I'm really happy we’re together, MJ, I love watching sunsets with you, talking with you, _being_ with you, I love you.” MJ glances up at him, removing her head from his shoulder, “Peter... I love you too, I love being with you, I wouldn’t want to spend my time with anyone else, not even with Ned” she says jokingly, Peter full-on giggles, she does too, they’re happy.

Peter stands, helping a confused Michelle follow, “Are we leaving?” she asks quizzically, “No, just come with me,” Peter answers mischievously, “Sure” being a couple for three months, they have spent plenty of time together in many places around Queens, most being the tops of buildings because well, Peter is Spider-Man after all. They have some regular spots, and some spots that are more special than others, “Come, and look... right over there” Peter leads Michelle to a different side of the roof they are on top of, and points towards a building in the distance, “Do you remember what happened there?” MJ averts her eyes to where Peter is pointing, Delmars, his, now _their_ favourite sandwich place, “Peter, we go there _all_ the time” dragging out the a, she turns to him, “Come on! You have to help me with this” she laughs, he returns her laugh with his own, she’s so cute when she laughs, “Well, _Michelle_ , when we first started dating, Mr Delmar would always tease me about having a girlfriend, so I went with you once, and it was really nice, you and Mr Delmar got along well; You made a special place of mine, _more_ special” He says as he reaches to grip both of her hands.

Before he even gives MJ the chance to reply, he remembers another special place of theirs is nearby, “Oh! And over there” he lets go of one of her hands as he turns and points towards a nearby park, “We hung out there once- a date, I suppose, and we got ice cream... and it was really fun.” He says with a flick of his voice as it raises slightly. “Peter, you are such a sap!” she teases and playfully hits his arm, they both fall into a fit of giggles, “You are the sweetest, you remember everything, don’t you?” MJ asks as she grabs the hand that he used to point, squeezing both of his palms, swaying their conjoined hands slightly, “You are truly the best boyfriend anyone could dream of having." She confesses truthfully, "The fact that you remember all the places where we have been on dates, or hung out... it means a lot that you care so much” He intertwines their fingers once again, and looks into her eyes, which twinkle as the stars illuminate the sky above them, he can't help but smile, he is so lucky to have a girlfriend like MJ.

“So, what is your most precious memory of ours?” she almost whispers, Peter’s head cocks slightly, not surprised at the question, he has his answer. “Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating those gross twenty-five cent chips from the nearby petrol station with the broken sign, that they for some reason, still have not repaired” Peter replies almost instantly, as if he has been thinking about it, as if it truly is his most precious memory of theirs, “Seriously? Why?” Michelle asks, slightly confused at this answer. “Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real” Peter says with confidence, Michelle is a little taken aback by this, she remembers this day too, almost fully. They were only a week or so into their relationship, she was happy before this day, of course, but this day was _different_. They had been hanging out, not doing anything in particular, yet MJ was so giddy, so much _happier_ , the more time she spent with Peter, the more she felt her real-self take over, her real happiness take over. She has had to fake happiness before – never with Peter, and he was able to determine when she was truly happy, he understands her like no one else.

She leans in and places her lips upon his, a silent gesture, yet one worth a thousand words, he knows what it means, he _truly_ gets her. Sunsets with MJ, any time with his beautiful girlfriend Michelle, is time that he would never change for the world.


End file.
